


The Seer and the Slave

by orphan_account



Series: Hylian Origins [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Rewrite, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Help, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, Origin Story, Other, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Rewrite, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Torture, Watching Someone Sleep, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ***DISCONTINUED***The war has continued endlessly for over ten years. The goddes Hylia is starting to get desperate and the chosen hero has yet to be found. If things continue the way they have been, Demise and his demons would win the war, leaving the people of the goddess struggling to survive under their reign.The last chance of winning the war is set on the shoulders of three of Hylia's most trusted men. Finding the hero on the vast land they inhabit will be a difficult task. However, they had been gifted with something to help them . . .Hylia granted them the ability to see the power of the gods, the triforce.Link never believed he was something special. In fact, believing so would likely get him killed. He was born a slave, as a labourer. Link was nothing more than someone's property, expendable and easily replaced. That was until a tall pale man came knocking at his cottage door telling him otherwise. Next thing he knew, he was a freed slave and he was forced into learning swordsmanship with the pale man as his mentor.





	1. CHAPTER ONE REWRITE: The Slave and his Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of Chapter one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've reread the last chapter so many times you'd thinked I'm obsessed, but due to rereading it so much, I can see what's wrong with it.
> 
> I've seen so much that I can add or fix to the point where I can't just edit the chapter and be done. I have to redo the whole thing to be satisfied.
> 
> Plot stays the same, none of the details are going to change too much. I'm just rewriting the chapter and adding in the details that I forgot to add in.
> 
> So in other words, this is still chapter one. Read this one please tho.
> 
> Sorry, this is really inconvenient for people

Rain.

It was raining again. 

To be honest, Link couldn't remember the last time it  _hadn't_ been raining. The region he lived in constantly had one of three seasons. There were the wet and humid days of the wet season, which allowed the plants to grow tall and strong. The dry season was always a mild to a scalding temperature, sometimes being enough to kill someone form being overheated. And then, there was also the season where everything was cold and dead. Everything seemed to be an extreme of one or another, bit that's just where they lived. The situations got better then farther you were into the goddess' land. And if someone couldn't guess already, Link's mother and Link himself, lived on the very outskirts of her territory.

So, for the next two months, Link would be dealing with his work in extreme whether conditions. And rain, was by  _far_  his 'favorite'.

Everything became slippery, and working in the field was tough. The ground was almost too soft to work with and it would just ooze back into it's original position. Plowing did almost nothing and everyone had to wait before planting anything because there were no results if the ground turns into a mini pond rather than a field to grow food. 

Today, the field had been too hard to work with. Luckily, the Master accepted that fact and had let everyone go home to their families. 

When Link wasn't working on the fields for Harvest season, he helped build the railways for the mines in Lanayru. It was harsh work that made most grown men complain. However, their work was nothing compared to that of a slave.

Three hits per nail. That was the work required to keep the wood flat against the sandstone of the desert. Each rail had five to six people working at a time. Although it was harsh am hard work, the slaves completed the work fairly quickly. Once. they've managed to complete six miles of rail ways for the mine carts to travel and transport goods on. It was a treacherous job, many perished in accidents or from exhaustion. 

Today he'd been working in the fields, bitbthe work had been pointles. Eventually the master ordered everyone home. Link rinsed off the one pair of shoes he owned in a bucket of collected rain water after he rinsed out his clothes. He walked in shirtless and had his trousers rolled up just below the knee. There was no reason to go inside with mud caking his clothes. 

Link had two sets of clothing, one that he wore for working and had to be replaced about every four months, and a set that he simply wore around the house. Once inside, he stripped himself of his muddied trousers and slipped on a short pair of cotton leggings and pulled a old tunic over his head. 

Getting prepared for dinner was the next thing on the boy's agenda. The blonde stocked the fire and set over a large wrought iron pot to cook the meal in. Outside was a small pile of fire wood freshly chopped, and Link has barely managed to keep the logs dry by covering them with an old wagon tarp taken from the barn (with permission of course). 

He cut up some cucco, carrots and some other red vegetable that his mother wouldn't tell him the name of. It wasn't a big deal. He didn't need to know what everything was called to use things, he just needed to know how to use them and what everything was for. Slaves weren't allowed a to be educated in reading or writing, but they did know how to work fields, and build railways. Technically it was still an education of some sort. 

By the time his mother arrived back at the cottage, the home was clean, clothes washed, chores finished, and a warm dinner had been laid out on the table. 

"I see that you've completed your chores today."

"Yes. I have mother."

"Such a good boy aren't you? I'm happy that you are my son."

"Thank you, mother."

Their relationship was always tense. It always had so much tension during every conversation. Link and his mother weren't as close as they should be considering their situation and social rank. 

The rest of the time they had ate in silence. They both would rather their whole lives not being about work. Dinner and time in their homes was the only time it wasn't about fields or unnecessary railroad tracks. 

His mother cleaned up the kitchen and Link prepared the room for the evening. He took out two bed rolls from the closet and four blankets. Two to cover themselves and two to use beneath their heads. Only the house slaves that served inside the manor had mattresses. Everyone else had to figure out something else to sleep on. 

During the night, Link was kept awake by his mothers frequent coughing. Recently she had fallen ill and was unable to breath normally. Link did the best he could for the woman, but there wasn't much he was capable of without proper medicine. They couldn't afford any luxuries as slaves. 

He sighed and hoped that sleep would finally take him and it did.

 

In the morning there was a loud knock on the door, Link got up to greet whoever was there. When the door was opened, a pale man with ashen hair stood at the door. He was about 6' 1". 

"Sir," Link started. "I have to ask you to leave. Here is nothing but slave quarters. I recommend you visit the master in the manor rather than mere slaves."

But the man just continued to look at him. He finally spoke after a long pause. "Your hand."

Link looked at his hands. There wasn't anything there except for a weird triangle shaped birthmark he's had for years. "What about my hand, sir?"

"It is a sign from the gods boy, you are special."

He'd never been one into religion. It was just something to give people hope. 

"I truly am sorry sir, but I will have to ask you to leave. There are no chosen ones here, only slaves and laborers."

The man frowned as Link shut the door in his face. He usually wasn't this rude, but there was no tolerance in him for cruel jokes like this one. Link changed into his work clothes and slipped on his work boots. On the table he left a note and breakfast for his mother. 

Luckily the man had left and Link was finally able to get to work. He may be slightly late for once and he would be punished for it. 

•••

Something was off. People were more busy near the manor and less were in the fields. Perhaps there was another auc—

A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulders and covered the lower half of his face with a sweet smelling rag. Link didn't hesitate to struggle. He kicked and attempted to wiggle out of his attackers arms in hopes to get free, but he slowly felt his strength fade. Eventually he fell limp against the attacker and something was used to bind his arms behind his back and the cloth was removed. A blindfold covered his eyes and a gag was shoved into his mouth.

Soon he was being dragged to an unknown location only goddess knows where. He lost track of time. It could've been only seconds, minutes, or hours.

Somebody's touch lingered on his torso, removing his shirt. Someone held him against their chest as another put something around his wrists. A hand ran down the center of his abdomen, as if examining him. Eventually everything became a blur. When his senses went back to normal he discovered his arms above his head, bound with rope to a pole that was no doubt connected to other people. It was a method to keep people from escaping. 

Voices were around him. 

"The blond one? If you want him you'll have to pay a hefty price. Not only is he a hard worker, but he has noble blood in him, as you can see from the difference in hair color.The boy would be suitable for any work you have for him, or even if you have other intentions in mind. Such as a pleasure slave" Link's stomach lurched. "He would need to be trained however."

"So he's a bastard?" The voice was somewhat familiar to Link. 

"Yes, but his other qualities make up for that fact. "

"How much?"

"How does six hundred rupees sound, my friend?"

Link was right. It was an auction. Did his mother know? Was she worried? Would he even see the woman again? Link panicked slightly and shifted his feet quickly as the conversation progressed. His breathing quickened. 

"Deal."

Suddenly footsteps came towards him and untied the gag. It came out with a disgusting amount of spit that dripped onto the wooden platform beneath the two people. The figure's hands moved to find the tie of the blindfold over his eyes. It gently slid off and soon his chin was forced up, making Link look at his new owner. His blur orbs stared straight into the chocolate eyes of the man who had obviously showed up at his door. He sucked in a breath when he got a full look at the man.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." The man whispered into his ear as he untied the rope bonding Link's hands to the wooden pole. "I'm taking you home, alright?"

Link only nodded. 

 Before they left, a leather collar with a chain attached to the front was fastened around his neck. He was lead towards a simple carriage and was ushered inside before the doors were locked and they were on their way to wherever 'home' was.

Link wasn't excited to find out what his new owner would be like. He was a bad feeling in the bottom of his stomach, making him wish he never left the house this morning. 


	2. The Slave and his New Master

The man hadn't introduced himself yet. He had placed a plate of food in front of Link and expected him to eat it. He sat there uncomfortably while staring at the plate of foot, not planning on eating anything.

The room was nice. The table was a high quality kind of word. It have various engravings inlaid with gold. The man was obviously rich or noble. He had enough to easily afford Link as a slave despite the change in his worth with his master. Everything was fancy, and it was nicer than Link was used to. 

The thought of what he would be used for scared Link. There were no hints to anything yet, however he doubted he would be used for fields in this household. It was most likely that he would be a house slave or pleasure, but he couldn't be sure. 

The master had taken off his shackles, collar, then gave him a robe to cover his top half before he had told him to eat. Still, Link did not have the appetite to eat. He was too afraid of what would come next. Even if he were to eat, the rich food would probably make him sick. He was used to a simple hard bread and watered down soup majority of the time. None of it had flavor and eating that would be like a bomb exploding in his mouth.

A voice snapped Link out of his thoughts. 

"Are you going to eat? Is something wrong with it? I promise its not poisoned." The man grabbed a little piece from everything on the plate and popped it into his mouth. "See? Don't make me feed you, please. I need you to be healthy, starving yourself is not the way I'd like you to go."

Link wanted to stay silent, but he didn't want to agravate the man. "Milord, master, however you wish for me to adress you, with due respect I have not eaten food like this. I'm used to eating bread and simple cucco broth. My appetite seems to have left and I do not feel up to eating at the moment. I apologize."

"Alright." The man said, getting up. He took the plate and handed it to a servant before turning back to Link. "I'll draw you a hot bath first, then we can talk."

He held the binds again and Link obediently stood, not making eye contact. He held out his wrists for the man to bind them again. He unhooked the chain from the collar and attached it to the chain attaching the irons together. Link glanced up at him confused. It had a look that said, 'shouldn't you keep that on me? I'm a slave . . .' 

"A collar is rather crude don't you think? I honestly don't think it's appropriate, however I feel the shackles are necessary. I don't want you running."

Link acknowledged his words with a nod and followed after the man. Eventually they arrived in a large room. The man locked the door behind them and led Link to a bathroom. He drew some hot water and had Link check the temperature so that it was comfortable to him. 

"I'm going to be back with a fresh towel and some better clothes for when you're done, alright? Feel free to use anything you'd like."

Again, Link only nodded and let the man shut the door behind him. Link stripped down to his bare skin and slid into the water with a sigh. It was a while since he'd had a hot bath. When he was younger, and his mother had the strength, his mother was glad to draw him a hit bath. But recently over the past three months she'd been getting weaker. Physicians said it was nothing serious, but that could be argued apon becasue she was a slave. 

The water felt wonderful. For a couple minutes he just slid down until the water was covering everything but eyes, nose, and the top of his head. The tub was quite large, so Link was able to dunk his head under the water and dampen his hair in order to wash it properly. There were assorted soaps and washes lined along the edge. Unsure of what to use, Link picked one that had almost no scent and poured a small amount into his palm and lathered it into his hair. Once finished he moved onto getting the rest of his body cleaned. 

Link never noticed when the door opened and the man walked back in a set down a towel and some clothing down. But once he got out of the water, he noticed the change. After drying off, he put the tunic and trousers on and opened the door to meet his new master. The man sat in a chair and gestured for Link to sit down on the edge of what was probably his bed. 

"I never introduced myself properly, did I? My name is Ghirahim. Here, I don't want you to think of yourself as a slave, but rather as a member of my family. I'm freeing you of servitude. You are no longer a slave from this moment on. You will have your own free will, however you will not be allowed to leave the estate without me. Understand?"

Link didn't know what to say. He was basically still a captive even if he was able to do whatever. "Yes."

"Not much of a speaker are you? No matter, you don't need to speak to communicate. If you're more comfortable with other ways we can make it work." Ghirahim said. "Is it alright to get to know you better? I want to know what kind of person I'm dealing with."

"That's alright." Link spoke quietly. He was uncomfortable but he didn't know what kind of person he was dealing with. It was best to do exactly as he was told. 

"Ah, where to start . . . .oh! I know! What's your name? Age?"

"My name is Link . . .I don't know how old I am exactly."

"That's alright. Do you at least know your birthday?"

 "February 29th."

"Is there anything in particular that you like? Such as a hobby?"

"I . . .was never given much free time so I cannot be sure."

"Thanks. That should be all for now. Do you want anything before we both retire? Water? Warm milk perhaps?"

"May I have some warm milk?"

"Of course. I'll be back in a couple minutes."

When Ghirahim got back, there was a hot cup of milk resting in Link's hands. He sipped it little by little, savoring the delicious drink. He didn't know if he would ever get another one, so he tried to make it last as long as possible. And he did. 

At the end of the day, Link closed his eyes with a relieved sigh. He lay on the cot in the corner of the room that was his. Perhaps things weren't going to be so bad after all. He couldn't be more wrong for the things to come. 

•••

Two days later Ghirahim had hired him a tutor to help him learn. It was something difficult for the boy at first, but it was something he slowly started to get the hang of in the coming months. His courses were slightly accelerated, he needed to catch up to other children his age. They started with the basic alphabet, reading, and fixing little details in his speech. His mother has taught him what she could well. She managed to teach him more than that of the other slaves knowledge. Ghirahim said it had something to do with his bloodline, but Link couldn't remember the exact wording the man had used. That was okay though, wasn't something he needed to focus on. 

Once Link had gotten the hang of his education and proved he could handle multiple things, Ghirahim served as a combat instructor. There was a war after all. Ghirahim had yet to tell Link his purpose yet, it was better not to put too much on the boy's shoulders as much. 

An appointment had been made to have a physical performed on Link. The doctor was an older man, one of the most experienced in medicine in the Faron Region and he was glad to help out. It had taken quite some time though. The man had been busy, but when he finally came it paid off.

"Say 'ahh' my boy."

Link opened his mouth as told, sure to keep his tongue down as the wooden stick was lightly pressed onto his tongue. 

"Can you lay down?"

Link followed all of his instructions until the visit was over. At the end, Ghirahim had been handed a paper and the man had left. Link put his tunic back on and waited for the older male to come back into the room. 

"Link," Ghirahim said, and sat down in a chair next to him. He spoke with a small smile. "The doctor was able to give an estimate on your age. He said you're around thirteen or fourteen based on your height, weight, and birthday. You're a healthy growing boy." 

Link smiled in return and followed the man out of the room. He was happy. The man had been right about being family. He taught Link everything he needed to know. It was like . . . he had a father. . .

He shouldn't have been so blind.


	3. The Slave and the First Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> CHILD ABUSE
> 
> verbally and physically

Ghirahim made himself out the be the kindest man possible. For, Link had never met someone acting so selfless. He was vulnerable, a victim to a cruel game. He had started out overjoyed. The man taught him things and gave him the knowledge to succeed in the world. It was only natural to be grateful right? 

Ghirahim ripped the tutors' precious student from his clutches and cast the man off, never to be seen again in the household. He had taken all of Links education into his own hands. He claimed it was merely because, 'that man's information was inaccurate. I only want the best for my student, so I took into my own hands.' Link actually learned from his tutor. Now, his scores were only deteriorating. The only think Link was getting from Ghirahim's lessons was 'it's not enough' or 'try again and get it right this time'.

He no longer brought Link warm milk before bed. A servant, an acquaintance and friend brought into him a little earlier in the evening, but regardless he still got it. Soon, Ghirahim claimed it was unnecessary and gave the kitchen orders to stop making the milk. It was only a distraction according to the man. Once he got his scores up again, he would allow Link to drink the warm milk. That was never going to happen as long as Ghirahim was Link's teacher. 

Slowly, Link started to see how much of a teisted situation he was in. Originally, he had kept some faith that the man was truly good. He made up reasons such as, 'things are stressful and he just needs a break.' After the end of the first month, Link wasn't making up reasons for the man, he was only making them to make himself feel better about the situation. 

He got colder, angrier and Link could never out a finger on why. It was as if he  _didn't_ have a reason. 

And then he had hit Link. Not just a slap to the back, but he actually hit him. Ghirahim grabbed his skinny arm easily hard enough to bruise and threw him against the dirt like a ragdoll. Link, stunned and trying to recover, found himself being pressed against the brick wall by a hand near his neck. Next Ghirahim slapped him. Several times.

Backhand.

Forehand.

And back once more. 

The older of the two loosened his grip. Link slid down the wall, shaking. The man stepped back to admire what he had done and simply walked away, as if nothing transpired. 

For the next four hours Link was in absolutely no mood to be near Ghirahim. He snuck around the halls, leaking around corners before continuing and he was jumpy. Any noise made him jump. It was embarrassing to say the least, yet it's better to be safe than sorry. By the time dinner rolled around, Link had successfully managed to stay away. He didn't need dinner at the moment; he had no appetite and it was better not to waste food. 

Link rubbed his cheek gingerly for it stung like Eldin's fire ran across his irritated skin. He quietly returned to Ghirahim's room and washed up. He slipped under the blanket and hoped to fall asleep peacefully before Ghirahim returned from his other duties. He was shaking like a leaf, but he could care less. Avoiding his . . . abuser was the only thing on his mind. 

After hours of being unable to sleep, Link heard something other than just own breathing. The door opened and closed with a loud squeal.The soles of boot clicking sroped when they reached the side of his cot. Link his breath hesitantly, hoping that Ghirahim would believe he was asleep. Obviously he didn't think so.

"I know you're awake. You're such an impudent brat, did you know that?" he waited for a second only to receive no response. Ghirahim grabbed Link by his hair, eliciting a yelp from his tiny lips. He pulled him up to eye level and snarled. "What made you think you can be so disrespectful? I gave you everything you have no today, show some respect. Tonight you're with me, I don't trust you."

He dragged Link out of his cot over to his bed. The blonde eyes widened in fear as he got closer to the bed. He shriek and attenpted to release his from the pale man's grasp to no avail. He was pinned down until he couldn't breathe. 

"Are you done yet?!" Ghirahim snapped in his face. "I'm not going to what  you're thinking. I'm above that. But you will be sleeping next to me tonight. Do you understand?"

Link nodded, failing to find the ability to speak. 

"Good, now sleep. I refuse to lose sleep over something as worthless as you."

His words were degrading, but Link ignored them the best he could and willed his body to sleep.

Ghirahim . . .

He wasn't entirely wrong with his words. Link  _was_ worthless if he couldn't do anything correctly.

From that moment, Link decided to do the best he could. Not only for gainig the skills he needed, but also to prevent Ghirahim from hurting him again.

He hoped things would get better snd he wouldn't disappoint the man any more than he already had.


	4. The Slave and the Seer's Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters for this story are kinds just a mess, but the writing will get better I promise. This chapter is meant to be quite small, but the next one should make up for that.

A proper night's rest has evaded him for quite some time. It definitely wasn't healthy with the way he'd started the routine (if you could even call the unpatterned sleep a routine). Link spent his time devoted to his studies in education and in combat. Currently, he excelled quite well at his combat training. His education was not going as well. He was merely passing because of the long nights spending studying and drilling information into his head only to pass out before he could truly advance. Combat skills were better because of the endless training sessions Ghirahim had assigned. There were four major things Link spent doing: sleeping, studying, practice, or eating. Majority of the time, Link actually forgot to eat. 

He was horrible at taking care of himself because of Ghirahim's influence. Had he been back at the old masters land, he might've been doing alright. It was too late to focus on the past now, the presentation and future were the only things he had time t focus on. 

He'd lost some of the fat he'd had as a slave and it had been replaced with a small amount of muscle. It wasn't what was ideal however. Over all, Link weighed less than he had before because of him failing to properly take care of himself. He may have been lean, but you could slightly see Link's ribs poking out from beneath his pale skin. 

Nobody made a comment though. Ghirahim surely didn't care and the servants who occasionally checked him over were often too busy. Link hadn't even acknowledged the fact that he says neglecting his personality care until he was met with feeling the worst. His stomach suddenly started to ache and a neverending feeling of nausea swept over him. His energy quickly faded before the day was even a quarter of the way through. Following the previous two symptoms he had the worst headache. Any sudden movements sent Link hacking and forcing himself not to vomit in another's presence. The sickening feeling lasted for an entire week before Ghirahim finally confronted him about it. Surprisingly, he seemed to care about his wellbeing for once.

"Are you alright?" Ghirahim frowned, as he gently rubbed Link's back. The teen was hunched over a bucket ready to throw up at any moment. "I've heard you hacking all day. All week to be truthful. You've also been kinda pale."

Link quickly shook his head 'no' before he dry heaved. He waited, shaking to see anything else would happen. Nothing did and he wanted to keep it like that. 

Ghirahim slowly stood and removed his hand from Link's back. He handed the bucket to a servant and another came around with a tray of tea and ginger. Not caring of anyone's opinion on the event about to happen, Ghirahim helped Link readjust himself against the wall and told him to get into a position where he thought he wouldn't get sick. Ghirahim set the tray down and grabbed the spoon and the mug that rested on the tray. 

"I'm going to spoon feed you some tea, alright? Tell me if you feel like you're going to get sick again please." He said as he held up a spoonful to Link's lips. He slowly poured the contents into Link's mouth and got another spoonful as he swallowed. They continued that process until the entire mug was gone. Then he broke off little pieces of ginger and made Link eat them. 

A servant took the tray and Ghirahim turned back to Link. He looked a little better, but he had confusion written all over his face. 

"Why?" Link whispered quietly. His head rested back on the wall behind him. 

"What do you mean 'why'? You're sick and obviously are incapable of caring for yourself at the moment." Ghirahim tapped his foot every once and a while.

Link looked away at the groumd before responding. "You hate me don't you? I'm just a burden that you have to deal with. All you ever do is complain about me with insults and hit me."

Ghirahim sighed as he realized what he'd been doing. He forgot that Link was a lot more fragile than he was at Link's age. "Ah, well . . . I'm sorry. I'll try to do better alright?"

"Fine."

"We should get you to retired for the day. I need you to be healthy." Gently, Ghirahim scooped Link up bridal style and was careful not to jostle the blond too much. There was a chair beside the fire place that he set Link down on. He seemed to fall asleep instantly. Not only was he exhausted, but the drug Ghirahim has added into the tea was working well. It should keep Link asleep for a good twelve hours if everything was made right. He sighed, pulled a blanket up to Links shoulders and tucked him into the chair before retiring to his own bed.


	5. ***DISCONTINUED***      The Slave and a New Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A epilogue and time skip to end this story off.
> 
> Read the note below please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry guys. 
> 
> I've been trying to keep this story going for quite a while now and I don't think i can keep doing it. I've been pondering and pondering on how I could possibly continue this but I just can't think of anything. I normally never have an issue with writing. I had such high hopes for this story and I know you guys probably did too, and i let you down.

The torment had continued for months.

Ghirahim constantly switched back and forth with his behavior. It got annoying to both parties; Link couldn't find a way to describe the man and Ghirahim couldn't figure out how he wanted to deal with the brat. 

Link was truly trying his best. There was after all, only so much a fifteen year old slave boy could do.

He gained an education . . .

He had various combat skills drilled into his mind . . .

What else could the man possibly want?

He had something to beat, pummel, take out any of his anger on. He completed his so called duty and tought Link to be the ' _hero'_ he was supposed to be. Link couldn't doubt himself more. 

And then everything changed one evening. 

Link learned things about Ghirahim he wasn't sure he'd ever learn. 

The pale skinned man had gotten unbelievably drunk and sought out Link as a target. He made threats that were different from the others. He wanted to use his body for something other than beatings and it was the one thing Link would not allow to go any farther. Rape. Molestation. Whatever someone could call it. Hands ran up and down his body touching Link in places someone shouldn't be touched against their will. The blonde had eventually snapped, ridding himself of any submissive behavior he'd had for his 'mentor' beforehand. And he slapped the man when he'd tried to pin Link down. His screams weren't muffled by a hand over his mouth anymore and the Hylian took a chance and screamed blood murder at the top of his lungs.

Eventually people couldn't take it anymore and showed up at the door in the normally forbidden hall. A man, taller, older and similar in build and appearance ran into the room and instantly cringed. The sight he was wasn't something anyone would want to see, let alone a father of the person committing the crime. He ripped Ghirahim off of Link and gave him a thrashing but not before tossing Link a blanket to cover himself up with.

"What the fuck, Ghirahim?!" The man yelled directly into his face. "I entrusted the estate to you for a little over half a year and this is what I come back to?! You're sleeping with someone out of wedlock, and it's a boy, the chosen hero of the goddess! I thought I could trust my only heir, but i guess i was wrong."

"F'ther I cen eslain—" Ghirahim slurred, putting his forarms against the taller man's heaving chest. His father pushed him away and held him out at arms length. 

"I don't want to hear it! You're not my son."

Ghirahim stepped back for a moment, shocked. And then he turned back to Link with a raised hand until his wrist was grabbed. Link flinched as a hand was placed on his shoulder. 

"You're not going to be hurting him anymore. Leave."

"Bu—"

"I said leave Ghirahim! You are no longer welcome here. I cannot have you sullying the family name any longer."

He rushed out the door, but not before screaming at Link that he'd be back to punish him. The father released Link and kept asking low as he could to look at Link. He gently rested his hand on Link's chin, cupping it. 

When he spoke, it was no longer the threatening voice, it was quiet and smooth. "My name's Anhim, I'm going get you out of here, alright? There is a young lady out front waiting to meet you. Let's get you washed up."

Everything had been Link's fault. He was the burden, the cause of Ghirahim being disowned. He couldn't help but let out an apology. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. He was trouble from the start."

Servants cleaned and dressed Link's wounds before he was shoved out into the world. 

A young woman, just a year or two older than him stood before him. Her eyes were two different colors, the outfit she wore was very becoming of her. Her cloak was ruffled at the edges and she wore some sort of black leggings with green stripes. A sword hung from a belt resting just above her waist. Her arms were hidden by the cloak.

"Are you Link?" she spoke in a monotonous voice. The blonde nodded in response. "I am Fi, servant and adopted daughter of the goddess Hylia. It is my duty to escort you, the chosen hero of the goddess so that you may meet her grace. Please follow me."

And so a new chapter of his life would began once more. 

 


End file.
